


Of Drunk Words and Late Night Drives

by pengdabi



Series: Neverland [1]
Category: I.O.I (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Weki Meki
Genre: F/F, dodaeng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 05:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengdabi/pseuds/pengdabi
Summary: For their drunk words and late night drives did everything for her shattered heart to be mended once again.





	Of Drunk Words and Late Night Drives

Slow breaths and a shattered heart. Choi Yoojung must be feeling crazy. After a marathon what seemed to be Doyeon’s favorite Netflix american series, Yoojung finally found solace in Doyeon’s embrace. She was, after all, spooning the 5 feet and 2 inched girl, with sadness and despair all over her small face. Doyeon could not help but sigh at her bestfriend for giving her heart to careless boys who did not fear of what the fragile one would feel.

 

Some boys kid around, being too dense to even notice they’re already breaking girls’ hearts.

 

Doyeon, the pretty face she is, boys drool over her but Doyeon wasn’t really the one to let them take her heart.

 

Little did they know that Little Jun Jihyun decided to love the gender of her own.

 

Yoojung squeezed herself even more against the taller one’s petite frame, finding warmth for her, now physically and emotionally cold self. Doyeon could not say anything anymore for she was taken aback, this is what she dreamed of. But not this. Not the Yoojung she has that’s currently wrapped in her embrace.

 

Doyeon looked down near her chest, only to find Yoojung forcefully closing her eyes with her eyebrows meeting, battling for dominance over her self, who really, really doesn’t want to make her forget everything. Doyeon sighed for what seemed to be a hundredth time. She knew it at the first place. If she hadn’t been this slow, like the tall dumbass she was, she would’ve gotten Yoojung to be the happiest girl to exist. To be loved by her, and as Doyeon dreams about, to be loved back.

 

Doyeon sat up straight, removing the wrinkles on her favorite Ramones shirt (Which was, by the way, drenched with Yoojung’s pail of tears a while ago.) and pulled Yoojung’s small figure erect.

 

“I don’t feel like sitting.” Yoojung suprisingly placed her weight on Doyeon’s torso, not really wanting to sit or stand. Doyeon knows this habit of Yoojung’s. Keeping a lazy ass all the time.

 

“Hey, I’ll tell you something. Don’t you want to know?” Doyeon internally cringed at her kindergarten teacher tone to get the little Yoodaeng attention.

 

“What is it, Doyeon?” Yoojung lazily leaned back on the grimy green sofa that seemed to be purchased carelessly.

 

“I’ll take you somewhere. I’ll drive.” Doyeon struggled to get the car keys from the belt loop that it hanged on but successfully removed the easy-to-remove chain from it.

 

“Where?”

 

“Anywhere you want.” Doyeon clenched her car key too much that in marked her soft hand, anticipation all over her face, wanting to know what the older one would say. Doyeon’s face twitched with her signature pouty lips, taunting Yoojung to go with her and spend the night away. Yoojung sighed for possibly the reason of Doyeon getting all jokey again and grabbed her beige coat from the hanger, also grabbing Doyeon’s favorite adidas black jacket and tossing it to the latter’s face before putting on Doyeon’s comfy slip-ons that is too big for her little feet but she loves it anyways. She loves the feeling of getting to wear Doyeon’s slip-ons for she sure knows that whatever Doyeon owns, she owns it too.

 

After Doyeon unknowingly steered the wheel for what seemed to be, in Yoojung’s mind, an hour and a half now, they finally stop by a gas station, and Yoojung was the first one to step out of Bobo, a derivative name from ‘Volkswagen’, inhaling the stench of fresh gasoline around the station. Doyeon filled their baby up (Second to Yoojung, of course.), letting Yoojung walk to the convenience store, gesturing that she’ll just catch up.

 

Basket being carefully filled up by Yoojung with... well, much to Doyeon’s surprise, as soon as she entered the quiet convenience store, she was welcomed by the unfamiliar names of Chamiseul, Cass, and some chips that bothers to be eaten with the alcohol.

 

“Are those? F-For us? I never thought you took beer for liking.” Doyeon carried the heavy full basket to the counter. Doyeon hated beer. Doyeon despised beer. It was never good for the health to start off anyway. She hated the bitter aftertaste that bites on the tongue and scratches on her throat. She never liked drinking. Not until up to this point. Doyeon can’t seem to decline on Yoojung right now.

 

“I feel like drinking. You told me we’d go anywhere so I can do whatever I want.”

 

“Whatever. Dodojjyu at your service, then.” Doyeon sighed but confidently signed for another deduction to her credit card.

 

 

Doyeon unknowingly drove to Han River, the night lights glistening through the water, right before their eyes. Doyeon helped Yoojung mount her car’s rear and harshly placed the cans beside Yoojung, who jumped in shock for hurting their baby Bobo.

 

“Hey! Hurt me! Just don’t hurt our baby Bobo.” Yoojung tried to throw a bag of chips to her Jun Jihyun-like face (perhaps, that’s what their classmates say). Doyeon nudged the older’s legs and mounted the trunk, letting their legs brush against each other, if it weren’t for Doyeon’s pair of favorite sweatpants, they’ll be sharing warmth with their legs on this cold night.

 

“Since when did you care about our baby?” Doyeon placed her palm gently on the cold metal of Bobo. It was indeed their baby. That’s what Doyeon can’t deny. Yoojung was present when she inherited the car her father used to drive, now that he is working in a big company now. (of course, drivers can be hired right?) Yoojung snorted at her boastful remark.

 

“I was the one who you first drived with it in the first place. I have custody over it.” Yoojung spat out the last sentence with full authority, only to be laughed off by Doyeon. She can’t indeed fight Yoojung over that. Yoojung does indeed have a so called custody over their baby. Doyeon can’t help but feel all giddy, remembering the day she drove their Bobo out with her.

 

“Here I thought you are sad.” Doyeon teasingly pouted and set her back comfortably at Bobo’s rear windshield. Doyeon was staring intently on the starry night sky, waiting for the latter to respond, she heard nothing but the cold air hit her ears and the grass dance to themselves. Doyeon looked back at Yoojung, who was now busy staring at the river, her shoulders rising high and finally falling low simultaneously with her head.

 

Doyeon grabbed a can and opened one for her company.

 

“Hey. A can for your thoughts?” Doyeon nudged the can on Yoojung’s arm and successfully caught the latter’s attention. She was so deep in a trance that she jumped a little on Doyeon’s small action. Yoojung looked at Doyeon’s eyes, that seemed to be sincere, inviting. Yoojung always thought that Doyeon is goo as expressing emotions through her eyes.

 

“Hey don’t keep it waiting. My arm, my arm!” Doyeon tried to look in pain as possible, only to kid Yoojung away from her sad thoughts.

 

“Stop it, doofus. Fine, I’ll take it.” Yoojung smiled but much to Doyeon’s dismay, a half one.

 

Once again, they fell silent. As Doyeon open a can for herself, simply struggling, Yoojung was the one who broke the silence.

 

“Tell me, Doyeon.” Yoojung faced the taller one and look her straightly in the eyes. Doyeon was too startled to even look.

 

“Wh-what even?” Doyeon was stunned at the sudden move, her heart beating like crazy.

 

“Am I really not worth it?” Yoojung let her right eyebrow go up. She waits for Doyeon to answer, whose eyes are twitching, not knowing where to look for looking at her eyes might make the blood rush to her cheeks.

 

“What are you saying?” Doyeon pushed Yoojung back and finally directed her eyes to the river.

 

“You are very worth it. It’ll be cool to have a girl like you.” Doyeon internally gasped at her stupidity. Yoojung should be asking, pleading, begging to know what she meant by now but much to her surprise, no word was heard from the older one.

 

Instead, Yoojung scooted much closer to Doyeon, squeezing herself to the taller one’s frame, letting her know that she heard what Doyeon said. Yoojung slipped her arm between Doyeon’s arm and torso, gripping it while leaning on her shoulder, making sure Doyeon gets the message.

 

Yoojung stayed silent but she was half way through her third can, not really saying a word to Doyeon, which sent her nuts for thinking that Doyeon maybe let Yoojung felt uncomfortable with her choice of words but at the same time, feeling used to the silence, without any hesitation.

 

“Yoojung?” Doyeon called for her, later seeing Yoojung’s head peak from her shoulder while humming in response.

 

Doyeon was about to ask if she wants to go home, not minding what she really wants to say. She wants to tell her everything but was too overwhelmed. Yoojung suddenly looked like... home.

 

Doyeon, instead, tuck a strand of hair behind Yoojung’s ear, cupping her soft cheek afterwards, caressing it like the most precious thing on earth.

 

“I-I...” Doyeon bit her lip, hesitating but Yoojung’s eyes suddenly pleads for what she was going to say.

 

“I never liked going somewhere, but when I’m with you, I never really mind. I never liked drinking alcohol, but drinking it with you makes my throat at ease. You...y-you...” Doyeon started to breathe for air. She was too nervous. Doyeon finally understood the feeling of pouring what one has bottled up about their feelings. Doyeon let their foreheads touch, making herself feel at ease for this is the right moment to tell Yoojung. Her shaky, drunk breath hitting Yoojung’s delicate face wanted to feel nothing more but ease.

 

“You make me feel things I didn’t before. You make me want to go and see you everyday and I never even thought of not seeing you. Because, you... make me feel like I’m home. I’m home in those smiles, in those eyes. Yoojung unnie, I’m home when I’m with you.” Doyeon finally broke to tears, tears of joy, when she finally realized she done it and tears, tears of sorrow, afterwards when she realized things wil never go the same way again.

 

“Doyeon, I’m scared.” Was all Yoojung could mutter. Doyeon knows exactly what Yoojung meant. She knew all things that were in their way.

 

Doyeon let their foreheads stay softly in touch, intertwining their fingers for comfort, both cheeks wet from crying.

 

“You don’t have to be scared. You have me.” Doyeon tightened her grip.

 

“Let me love you, Choi Yoojung. Let me make you happy again. Let me make you feel like you deserve everything but that everything doesn’t deserve you. Let me.” Doyeon could see her favorite sweatpants get wet from her tears. She closed her eyes, hoping for a good response from the older. Instead, she never let go of her small delicate hands but pulled her forehead away from Yoojung, seeing Yoojung’s nose and eyes all read from crying.

 

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Yoojung managed to mutter in between her heavy sniffs. As expected by Doyeon. Yoojung still has this heart and mind of a young one, still not ready for anything new to learn, to feel.

 

“You won’t hurt me. I know. That’s the last thing you would want to do.” Yoojung could smell her breath, full of the strong scent of beer, suddenly remembering what she was going through and this sudden confession by Doyeon suddenly made her think about everything. About how Doyeon didn’t leave her side while she was crying for someone else.

 

“You don’t have to love me back. Not yet. Not when you’re like this. But please, let me.” Doyeon swears she thank the beer gods right now for giving her such drunk confidence to tell Yoojung everything.

 

 

Doyeon finally drove the both of them home, where Yoojung dozed off inside the car while her eyes were gazing through the window, thinking about what happened with the alcohol finally taking effect on her. Doyeon carried Yoojung to her room and settled her small body comfortably at Yoojung’s side of the bed where she always find consolation when she sleeps over Doyeon’s house.

 

Not longer, Yoojung stirred awake, finding Doyeon’s back facing her, staring down at her feet that kept fidgeting.

 

“Doyeon-ah...” Doyeon’s head snapped to the direction of the sleepy voice.

 

“Sleep beside me.”

 

Doyeon was the one to hesitate.

 

“I mean it. Please, sleep beside me.” Yoojung pleads softly, wanting Doyeon’s warm embrace all over her.

 

Doyeon finally embraced Yoojung, enough for them to her ar and feel their breaths slowly and closely. Both not wanting the night to end. Little did Yoojung know, fluttering feelings suddenly bloomed to her heart, thinking about finally taking risks, with this one right here.

 

For their drunk words and late night drives did everything for her shattered heart be mended once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Uploaded the same one shot in AFF. https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1338577


End file.
